Dividers for physically separating aquaria into compartments are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,265 discloses a two-panel adjustable aquarium divider that utilizes a fastening member that fastens a first panel to a second panel such that the panels partially overlap and are positioned such that one lateral side edge of each panel abuts opposing walls of the aquarium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,265 discloses a transparent aquarium divider that diagonally divides the aquarium into two physically separate compartments, rests on the bottom of the aquarium, and is of a height slightly greater than the level of water in the aquarium. The divider includes perforations adjacent its two ends for passage of water between the two compartments.
Disadvantages of conventional aquarium dividers are the inability to physically separate compartments across the width of the aquarium for better space utilization and enhanced aesthetics, a lack of rigidity and effective engagement of the aquarium wall, and difficulty in repositioning and replacement.